Emma Monday
is the main character of Pretty Cure Nightmare Fantasy. Her alter ego is Cure Equilibrium and her theme color is green. She represents the emerald. Her catchphrase is "'Cooler than cool!" (「クールよりクール！」'''Kūru yori kūru!''). Appearance Emma, in the first act, has her carrot orange hair messed up. It's so messy, fluffy, and tangled that her emerald green eyes cannot go through them. She wears a brown jacket over her chartreuse collar shirt, and she has a brown plated skirt and dark green combat boots. In the second act, her outfit changes completely. Her hair is straight, her hair somehow became scarlet, and her emerald eyes are way more visible. Her outfit changes to an emerald tank top, dark green shorts, and green Vans. In the third act, her hair becomes crimson and gets a full-on "Rachel haircut". Her wardrobe does not change. Personality Emma has just found out that she can see the future. Of course, this has its limits. She usually can't predict anything correctly for more than a quarter hour and at the beginning, she could only predict incoming objects. However, Emma is optimistic and energetic and has the best jokes. She might be related to Eleman in a way, hopefully not by blood because Emma is not a god. Backstory Unchanged The fate of the world was always in the wings of Eleman, a phoenix that can see the past, present, & future. When young mother Gretchen finds out her baby girl Emma can also see the future, she sends her to Claramay Monday; the original Pretty Cure of the Future, Cure Serendipity. At her grandmother's house, Emma trains to be "the strongest girl in the world" with Claramay, and then Claramay reveals that she is Cure Serendipity and Emma loves it! The only reason why Emma goes to the George Washington Memorial Private School is because Grandma Claramay is stinkin' rich. When she reunites with Mio Tsukuda and meets Jade Yukimura, Claramay and her fairy Coralie tell the kids that their Equilibrium is to protect the world because they are Pretty Cure. Now that it's 2027, Eleman is trapped by the Power, so Equilibrium and certainty are going awry, and now the Power rules the world. But now that Emma is Cure Equilibrium and her friends are also Cures, they can stop the Power from taking over the universe! First World In September of 2036, Claramay passes away of cancer. Emma is really sad and gets a new pet to keep her company. He is a cat, and his name is Garfield, and he's the same bright orange as Coarlie. 2039, Emma is a children's book author and a very successful one at that. However, besides of Garfield, she basically has no one. Jade is the only one of the PCNF crew that hasn't retired from protection of the world, and Mio and Aurima are doing fashion stuff in Italy of all places. In revenge, she becomes Phoenix, a pyromaniacal psychopath. She goes to her own accord. Second World Emma changes herself, and therefore, she changes the world. She has changed her Equilibrium. Now she hangs out with her friends and she got her dream job as an archaeologist. Cure Equilibrium Cure Equilibrium is the alter ego of Emma. Attacks * Tranquil Knockout - In order to do this, Emma needs patience and diligence, like everyone else. * Emerald Ember - A fire manipulation attack. Trivia * Emma's first visual inspiration is Asuka Langley Soryu from Evangelion and Emily the Emerald Fairy from Rainbow Magic. * Her voice actress' name is 2 letters away from Veronica Sawyer. * Emma is very similar to Emma Verde from the Love Live games. ** Their surnames, "Monday" and "Verde", rhyme. ** Their image colors are green, both for very obvious reasons. ** They are white characters in a feminine Japanese product, and they're both redheads at that. * Her Cure name was Cure Destiny for the longest time, but has since moved on to Tojo Nozomi. Gallery Emma Reference Image.jpg Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Pretty Cure Nightmare Fantasy